1. Field
The present disclosure relates to polymers and organic light-emitting diodes including the polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are lightweight self-emissive devices, which are manufactured using a relatively small number of components by simplified manufacturing processes. Organic light-emitting devices provide high-quality images and have wide viewing angles. Furthermore, organic light-emitting devices provide high color purity, realize full moving images, have low power consumption and operate at low voltage. Because of these characteristics, organic light-emitting devices are suitable for use in any kinds of electronic devices.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a structure including a substrate, an anode, organic layers, and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The organic layers include a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), and an electron transport layer (ETL).
When a voltage is applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. The excitons radiatively decay to emit light having a wavelength corresponding to the band gap of a material.
Materials used to form organic layers may be classified as either vacuum-depositable materials or solution-coatable materials according to the method used to form the organic layer. Solution-coatable materials should be miscible with a solvent to form a composition that may be coated on a substrate by a known solution coating method, such as inkjet printing, screen printing, or spin coating.